Love Potion
by LadyCerise1891
Summary: In which simply wants to gate crash a party, but gets caught up one Jay's schemes. His request seemed essy enough, get perftect Ben drunk. Sure, easy. Modern A/U. A series of one-shots.
1. Drunk

Mal's eyes met Jay's across the room. It may have been crowded but he was tall, and his smirk was recognisable from space. Her eyes darted down to the red cup in her hand, before shooting back to up to his.

She nodded and he grinned. Challenge excepted. Finally dropping her gaze, she surveyed the room and found her target.

Mal had never been invited to a jock party. She hadn't been invited to the one currently raging around her. She'd gate crashed and only managed to convince her oldest friend to not rat her out by taking a dare.

Jay had one simple request: get Ben Kingsley drunk.

The boy was off his rocker. According to his psycho ass, Ben had been mooning over Mal since sophomore year. The moment she'd stormed the halls on her first day, Ben had only had eyes for her, so said Jay. Oh, and Evie, Carlos and some prat named Doug, whoever that was.

Mal would have liked to have heard Audrey's opinion on the matter. Seeing as she'd been Ben's long term girlfriend for the last two years, the purple haired girl trusted her opinion more. Too bad Audrey hated her. Understandably so but it was still rude.

She gulped down her mildly hysterical laughter as the boy in question called her name. He signalled her over, simultaneously opening a hole into his circle while shoving Chad to the side. Chad seemed displeased but tipsy, thus quickly distracted and forgiving.

"Hi, Ben." He smiled at her brightly, saluting her with his can of Miller Lite. "How goes it in the land of royalty."

He laughed and shook his head. "Good on this end. How's my favourite deviant?"

"Jay's around here somewhere. Should I find him?" He smirked, a look she was familiar with and had thought nothing of until his arm looped around her shoulders. "Need me to open that can for you, Kingsley?"

He leaned in close and whispered, "nah. I don't like weak beer, but I have to be careful."

"Why? Think someone will take advantage of you?" She scrunched her nose teasingly but wanted to blush when his eyes fell to her lips. "Something like that?"

"Something like that, yeah." He leaned away from her but kept his arm around her. "What do you have there?"

She looked down at the forgotten Solo cup in her hand. "Open the beer for me and I'll tell you?" He took her bait and opened the can, which she took and sipped. "It's called a "Love Potion." I learned it from my mom before she ran off."

"You're mom taught you how to make cocktails?" Mal gave a strained laugh and he thankfully took that as a cue to move on. "Is it strong?"

She raised it tauntingly and he considered it. "I made it especially for you. Wanna try?"

His eyes went from the cup, to her lips, to the can of Miller Lite in her other hand and then followed the route, again. It was almost comical for Mal to watch the war wage behind his eyes. She pouted a bit and he sighed, regret clear on his handsome face.

"I shouldn't. I'm usually relied on to be the DD." He squeezed her close before dropping his arm. "Next time."

She quickly chugged the beer, and choked out, "no. I get it. Don't except drinks from juvenile delinquents." He quickly raised his hands in protest but she continued, "you're cautious. That's smart."

She brought the cup to her lips. "Oh well. More for me then."

The cup was out of her hand before she could blink. She managed a squeak of surprise and watched wide eyed as he chugged the mixture. She hadn't expected him to actually try and down it in one go, let alone be able to.

"Woah, Ben!" She grabbed the cup from his grasp and was relieved to see a third still there. "Pace yourself, buddy. This stuff is strong. My mom did not play around."

She giggled a little. She didn't drink often except for wine coolers with Evie. The lite beer was enough to make her playful. She was intrigued to see Ben had noticed that, too.

"You're turn." She snorted but his gaze was scarily steady. "I don't think a love potion should be drunk by one person. I would hate to fall alone."

She let him flirtatiously lift the cup to her lips. His hands were so gentle, she knew she could have simply put the cup down at anytime. That fact spurred her on, and soon he was removing the empty cup from her hand all together.

"Could have given it Audrey."

He looked down at the cup and then to her. "Nah. I don't like weak girls."

He tossed the cup over his shoulder, buried his hands in her hair and his lips crashed on to hers. A disgruntled cry met her ears and a shriek of outrage soon followed. She grasped his sweater and pulled him closer.

"Ben?" The question was decimals louder than it should have been. "Ben!"

The two separated, as if a shock had blown apart. They dropped their hands and looked around. Audrey was fuming and holding the cup Ben had discarded in a clenched fist. Chad was silent, but his lip curled in unabashed disgust.

Ben looked around and did something very odd. He stood on top of the coffee table his friends had been huddled around. The confusion on his face was evident as he called for the attention of the people mulling around the crowded den.

"Shut the hell up!" The music quieted, even though the sound from the rest of house was tremendous. "I have something to say."

"No." The two girls eyes met and Mal felt a hand on her shoulder. "This is not happening."

"I have something very important to say!" Blue hair caught Mal's eye as Evie leaned forward to look at her giddily. "I love you, Mal!"

He looked down at her, still confused as the alcohol began to reach his brain. "Did I mention that? I've wanted to kiss you face since you spray painted "Bitch Princess" on Audrey's locker."

Evie was was in front of her, practically dancing in tipsy excitement. "If he starts singing, I'm leaving. I'm serious."

"I think about you all the time." Much to Mal's horror he was still going and getting bolder. "You're so hot. I barely pay attention in class. Oh, and the dreams! You were my first fantasy that wasn't a celebrity! There was this one-."

"Nope!" Jay saved her, red faced with alcohol and embarrassment as he was. "If you keep going, I'll damage something valuable. Not kidding."

Ben happily dodged Jay's grasp and made his way to Mal. "I would give my kingdom for just one kiss." She rolled her eyes. "Did I mention I'm in love with you?"

She backed away but he just laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, you're pretty." She wanted to laugh but he continued on. "I've been meaning to ask you something. Will you go prom with me?"

"What is happening, Ben?" Mal felt her face drop as Audrey shoved the boy in question. "You're in love with her? Since when? And you're going to prom with me. Remember?"

Ben audible gulped and tried to laugh the girl's ire off. "About the that. The thing is, Audrey, I don't want to do that." He sent her an apologetic smile. "I really am sorry. I've been meaning to break up with you for a while now."

Her face went white as her eyes darted between the two who were still locked in an embrace. "Since when?" She asked, again, through clenched teeth. "When did you make this revelation, huh? Oh, right, since she viciously tagged my locker! How could you?"

"To be fair, you did spread that rumour that her mom was a murderer." He watched as she downed whatever cocktail she'd been nursing and grabbed Chad. "That's unfortunate."

She shoved her lips onto the rather confused boys and the two shared a sloppy kiss. "I'll go to Prom with Chad. So you're off the hook. I won't be needing your pity date." He shook his head with a disapproving frown. "Let's find somewhere more private, Chad."

He stood stock still. Mal wondered momentarily if he wasn't actually into Audrey and would owe Carlos $20. Then Ben nodded his head, Audrey shrieked his name and Chad was hurrying through the crowd after her.

She watched them for a moment and turned to Evie. "You gonna be okay, E?"

She had been glowering in the direction they'd left, but brightened when Mal got her attention. "Oh. Yeah. I just still kinda had a little hope, I guess. Also, I owe Doug a date now." She smiled a little softer at the thought. "Which, really, I was sort of hoping for any way."

Mal laughed as Evie gave her an awkward hug since Ben wasn't letting her go. She pinched Ben's cheek playfully then was lost in the party, again. Then Mal realised that all her friends had abandoned her to deal with Ben who was quickly becoming victim of her mother's old concoction.

"Hey." She felt his breath against her cheek as he leaned in close. "Why don't you make us another drink?"

"I don't think that's wise." His hands tightened on her waist as he began skimming his lips over her neck. "Like I said, it's strong and you have a good boy reputation to uphold."

"I'm already out of the running for designated driver." He lifted his head after placing an innocent kiss on her neck. "Besides, we don't want Jay to kick you out. Tipsy isn't drunk, after all."

She was so stunned by his declaration, she let him lead her to the kitchen. She made the drinks, adding a bit of water to keep them from needing to go to the hospital. He knocked the lip of his cup with hers and downed the contents, his eyes smiling down at her the whole time.

When the morning light began to annoy her, she groaned. Her head was throbbing, and she felt like someone had dumped acid down her throat. Sniffing unhappily, she rolled over and snuggled under the covers, finding a pleasant warmth at her side.

"No," she groaned out as the knowledge of what the warmth was fought its way to the surface.

She reluctantly opened her eyes. Blinking a few times against the unnervingly bright room, she tried to focus on the figure next her. Her eyes closed, again, in shock as the boy came into focus.

After the shock wore off, she began extracting herself from his embrace and the covers. Trying to fight the urge to lay down, again, she began searching out her clothes. A plan of action formed in her mind when she realised that she was in his room. It was the cold bucket of water she needed.

As she was throwing her leather jacket on, she spied a picture on his desk. It was Audrey and he at the prior year's homecoming. She touched the frame lightly, as if needing to feel it for it to be real. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed it, hid it in her jacket and left.

Like most of the privileged youth that attended Auradon Prep, he lived at home. She made her way through the quiet countryside, happy for once the area was so rural. After a good thirty minutes, she came upon the city of Auradon.

Once there, she was able to find her favourite cafe. "You are so dead." Fortunately, Evie was working her usual opening shift at the Morning Brew. "You left with Ben Kingsley."

"I'm dead? You're dead. You let me leave with Ben Kingsley."

The two glared at each other until another customer entered and interrupted them. Evie took his order and sent Mal one last dark look before making the mans drink. The feud was over when Evie produced two extra drinks after handing off the customer's.

"So, you left with Ben Kingsley." Mal blushed and took the proffered latte. "How did it end?"

Mal gestured down to the same outfit she'd been wearing at the party. "How do you think it went? I hightailed it out of his place, which is damn near big enough to be a castle, as soon as I got up. He was still asleep."

Evie rubbed her arm soothingly, but paused when she realised the girl was holding it at an odd angle. Frowning, she forced Mal to move her arm and pulled the pilfered picture from its hiding place. Sighing, Evie held it up accusingly, and Mal shifted uncomfortably.

"Mal, sweety." The girl busied herself with sipping her drink. "This is not an appropriate reaction."

"I know."

"You really like him, don't you? I knew there was a problem when you started getting to school on time." She put the picture down on a table and ushered Mal into a seat. "Well, let's look at the positives. Firstly, you won't die a virgin."

Mal glared and Evie quickly continued on, "secondly, Audrey may be mad enough after last night to legitimately dump him. Thirdly, if you feel this bad, he may feel bad enough to just transfer schools to avoid embarrassing you further. He has a bit of a knight and shining armour streak."

Mal rolled her eyes and demanded painkillers and Evie's sunglasses. After downing the medicine and placing the aviators safely over her eyes, she left. The painkiller didn't kick in until she got to the dorms of the private school. The sunglasses did they're job, though, and the pain of her eyes was assuaged enough that she didn't feel like crying from it.

Once she was safely behind her dorm room door, she did cry for another reason. She'd had a crush on the stupid captain of the even stupider football team since the year prior. He'd been so nice and considerate when she'd first transferred in. Her heart had nearly broken when she found out he was with Audrey, but she'd laughed it off and tried to move on.

"I am such a mess," she sniffed as she crawled under her covers.

She didn't move from that spot unless she needed to use the restroom the rest of the weekend. Evie took pity on her and fielded random visitors and let her hide in their room. She even went so far as to let Mal sleep in on Monday morning.

"I'm not ready to be human yet." She didn't bother moving her head from its hiding place under her covers when the door opened. "Seriously, Evie, go back to class. I'm not going today."

She let out a cry of surprise when Ben, not Evie, pulled the covers back and laid down next to her. He didn't say anything for a time, just watched her with his kind eyes. Finally, he closed his eyes and let his breathing slow.

"Uh," she licked her lips, unsure of what to say. "Hi, I guess. Can I help you?"

"Lay still. Close your eyes. Let me sleep with you."

She snorted. "Okay, sure. Why?"

His eyes opened and there was a hardness to them she'd never seen before. "Because, this was how I was expecting to wake up Saturday. You were supposed to be there, cute and with a bed head. Instead, I was alone and you had stolen the only picture of Audrey and I that doesn't make me cringe."

She stared at him, shame making her stomach churn. "I did do all those things. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do I want to talk about it?" His brow lowered in clear frustration. "No, Mal. I told you, I want to sleep. So snuggle up and shut up."

"You're wearing your clothes, though." She pointed out, not sure why that was bothering her. "You won't be comfortable like that."

He sighed, but nodded. "You're right." And he stood from the bed and stripped down to his boxers before sliding back in next to her. "Now bunch up. Seriously, this is a ridiculously small bed."

She did as she was told and let herself relax in his arms. "Oh, and I've already talked to Evie. She let me know your prom dress will be purple and she's going to handle finding me a tie. So, that's settled."


	2. Trust

In hindsight, throwing Ben's class ring at his face was not a good way to start out their 6 month anniversary. If she were to argue her point, he shouldn't have accused her of changing. It was true, but that doesn't mean he had a right to point it out.

They sat in silence for a god five minutes before she caved. "You have a temper." He shot her a wounded glare, but said nothing. "I'm sorry, but you do."

"You react badly to criticism," he shot back.

She huffed, but could not take watching blood trickle down his face. She stood, grabbing up the napkins from the picnic basket and a bottle of water. Making her way over to him, she wet the napkins and raised them in question.

"I would never push you away intentionally." She rolled her eyes but quickly moved in to begin cleaning the small cut the projectile had left behind. "I just don't understand why you didn't talk to me. We spent almost the whole summer together. I cant see what would make you think I would want you to be like Audrey."

They shared a similarly ill expression at the declaration. "I just remember what it was like when you first introduced me to your parents. They were so on edge." She licked her lips and lowered her gaze. "I scared them."

"You intimidated them." He cautiously grasped her waist, squeezing in a calculating manor. "I'm sorry you thought being like all the girls I can hardly stand would make you a better match for me. I was just so caught up in the fact that you actually wanted me that I didn't see what was happening."

He pulled her close and looked her over. It didn't stir the usual feelings, because it wasn't his usual look. The look was a studious one, not one of attraction.

"Ben?"

"You've always been so tiny."

He was quiet after that. She finished cleaning his bruise and set the soiled napkin to the side. She ran her hands through his hair and he nuzzled the unblemished side of his face into her midsection. She began humming and he smiled.

"You're too tiny now." She froze and her breathing hitched. "I'm so sorry, Mal. I'm a pathetic excuse for a man in love."

"I've just been running a lot. It really is a great stress reliever."

He shook his head and leaned back to look up at her. "I'm sorry I got all beastly on you. I should have considered how stressed you've been. College applications, you're extra classes at the community college, Cross Country and the community outreach Evie and you have been doing? That's a lot, Mal."

"It's nothing, Ben."

"No." He stood up from the table he'd been leaning against. "You've been doing so well this year to really prove to the admission boards that you've turned around. I should have encouraged you to not get lost along the way."

"Why is it so difficult? You do it so well." She sniffled and nuzzled into his shirt. "Audrey does it so well! How do they do it?"

"Adderall."

Her sniffles stopped and she leaned back, unsure of what she'd just heard. "Come again?"

"Adderall." He nonchalantly shrugged. "Some of the kids, the real obsessed ones, get a leg up during crunch time."

Mal blinked before breaking into hysterics. "You're telling me that I've been busting my ass to be just like those perfect pink princesses and they're on focussing meds?" She grumbled, "those bitches."

Ben began laughing after that. "Of course they are. So, stop this nonsense. Dye your hair and for the love of God, stop wearing dresses and skirts at school." She gave him a confused smirk. "I really am sick of threatening guys to stop ogling you. I'm too steps away from getting caught."

She scrunched her nose playfully and teasingly bit his lower lip. "Really? You go all beastly to protect my honour?" He nodded, eyes hooded. "I would pay to see that."

"I can show it to you a different way."

She nearly asked him how, but he was beyond letting her talk. Securing one arm around her waist and the other under he bum, he lifted her up. She squeaked and involuntarily wrapped her legs around his waist. Smirking, still able to look down at her, he backed them up until she was resting on the railing of the gazebo.

"Is that so?" She weakly asked.

She sighed as his head moved out of her frame of focus. He began teasing her neck, laying chaste kisses there and on her shoulder. She tried to distract herself with the scenery around her. It nearly worked. The gazebo was out on a lake that seemed to have been pulled out of a fairytale.

Then Ben leaned back. "I wanna try something." She met his excited gaze with a look she hoped conveyed the depths of her confusion. "Just go with it. I'll stop if you ask me to."

"Um," she licked her lips and nodded. "Okay. Yeah, sure. I trust you."

A week later, Mal found a mysterious box in her locker. "Good morning, dragon lady." She laughed and turned her head to see Ben smirking down at her. "Like my gift?"

"So this is your doing?" She picked up the box and shook it. "What is it?"

His smirk slipped into a shy smile. "Open it."

She raised an inquisitive brow but turned back to face the box. Heart speeding a fraction, she opened the box. The spring hinge popped it open the last bit when her fingers froze at the surprise it contained.

"It fell in the lake."

She turned and faced him full on. "I went and got it. Fortunately it fell in a shallow bit and no fish had swallowed it." He grasped her waist and ran his hands anxiously over her sides. "I could have just gotten it replaced. I mean, obviously my parents got insurance on the thing."

She snorted and plucked the class ring from the box. "Obviously. So, why go back for it?"

He blushed and pulled out something from his inside breast pocket. "Because, I'm a romantic mush ball." He produced what she could only think was a perfect version of what her class ring would have looked like, if she'd been able to afford one. "I took some extra shifts at my mom's book store. I have actually been working a lot of extra shifts at my mom's book store."

"Ben, class rings were ordered sophomore year. You were dating Audrey."

He nodded and slipped the ring onto his pinky as far as it would go. "I wasn't kidding when I said I've liked you for a while." He teasingly wiggled his pinky, her "ring" only fitting halfway up. "I'm picking up a chain so I can wear it next week when I get paid. I mean, since it clearly doesn't fit me. You approve?"

She grabbed his hand and looked the ring over, admiring the amethyst stone that it held. "It's very me." She ran her index finger over it, feeling the dragon on one side and the school crest on the other. "You even knew my birth date. Creeper."

He dipped down and kissed her. "I'm glad you aren't mad. I've liked you for a while."

"So you've said." She let him take his ring from her grasp and put it on her index finger where it belonged. "I thought you got an allowance or had like a trust or something. Why are you working at your mom's bookstore."

He shrugged but kissed her, again. "I feel like I have to earn you. When I take you out, or get you things, I use money I earn."

It was her turn to blush and kiss him. She realised he was waiting for her cue when he pressed her against the locker. She gasped and he delved deeper, hands tightening on her waist.

"Hey." He hummed for her to continue when he moved from her lips to leave a trail of kisses down her cheek to her neck. "You know how I've said a million times that I don't want to be a bad influence? I still don't, but do you just want skip today?"

He playfully nipped the juncture where her shoulder and neck met. She yelped in surprise, but considered slapping him when he raised his head to reveal his knowing smirk. His hooded eyes stopped her, though.

Abandoning her waist to grab her hand, he lead her out of the school. She wasn't sure where he was taking her. She rarely was. The destination never really mattered.

She trusted him.


	3. Acceptance

"Audrey, I'm not going back to blonde." She could feel the girl staring at her as they decorated the gymnasium. "I like the purple. Ben likes the purple. My hair is purple."

Audrey huffed and violently ripped a streamer from the roll. "The blonde was pretty. You looked nearly normal."

"Ha!" Mal sarcastically cried. "Right. Normal is so me, isn't it? My bad."

She plunked a frayed edge of one the holes in her skinny jeans. "What ever will I do with all these abnormal outfits? I have so many of them."

Audrey pouted as she climbed a ladder to tape a streamer up. "I just thought that's what you wanted now? You know, make things easier by fitting in. Sorry to assume that you wanted people to like you."

Mal rolled her eyes but considered that Audrey was being nice in her own twisted way. "That's not really who I am, Audrey. I look better with paint stains, not in cocktail dresses."

"I guess."

Mal scowled as the girl continued her chore with the streamers. She'd been trying to adjust to having Ben's ex openly talk to her. It was an odd occurrence. She had been expected it to die down after Audrey had dumped Ben's friend, Chad, but it hadn't. The encounters actually increased.

"Hey, E." She wondered over to her friend, abandoning the banner she'd been painting. "Why did I let you convince me this would be fun?"

"Olympic Heights University likes its applicants to be active in school functions." Mal scowled and grabbed a balloon to fill up. "Not that I'm not grateful for the help, but what's on your mind?"

"I wanna run away."

The balloon Evie had been tying off escaped from her fingers to deflate dramatically around their heads. She was frozen in front of her purple haired friend, disbelieving smile on her lips. She blinked once and laughed.

"You're funny."

"I'm serious."

Evie roughly stretched a balloon and then placed it over the nozzle of the helium tank. "No, you're not. Why would you do something like that? For once you have everything you could want. Give me one reason."

"Being a deviant means you don't have to live up to anyone's standards."

She subconsciously played with a purple lock that had worked its way out of her ponytail. Evie looked down at her own blue, pigtail braids. She sighed and tied the balloon to the rest of the bunch she'd accumulated.

"Mal, who's expectations are you trying to live up to?" Mal mockingly swept a hand around the gym. "Aside from the college admissions boards."

"Well."

Evie rolled her eyes and groaned. "No. Ben loves you. As you are, surprisingly."

She'd intended the comment to be sarcastic, then Mal whispered, "yours."

"Mine?"

Mal was playing with the ribbon she'd tied her balloon off with. "Well, yeah. I mean, we're best friends. Everything I do reflects on you. You were so excited when you got in here. I don't want to let you down, or ruin things for you."

Evie stared in horror as Mal shyly picked up another balloon and placed it over the helium nozzle. They were quiet as Evie tried to figure out how this had come about. Every second that passed, Mal felt the confirmation of her concerns.

"You think I would be upset with you or something?" Mal nodded and felt her eyes stinging. "Okay, for starters, never. I will only ever be proud and supportive of you."

She gripped Mal's shoulders, forcing her to face her. "Also, I'm a legacy. They had to let me in if I applied, especially with my grades. It's how I plan on avoiding hazing if I try to join Kappa Beta Kappa when we go to OHU."

"But what if I do something really stupid?"

"I don't know? We'll ask Ben if his dad can donate another library or something." She pulled her into a tight embrace and rubbed her back soothingly. "Nothing you do could make me hate you. Aside from taking yourself out of my life. Got it?"

"It's not just you, though. There's Jay and Carlos as well." She huffed and extradited herself from Evie's embrace. "I just feel like every step I take away from becoming my mom, is a step I'm also taking away from myself."

Evie absently grabbed a balloon and began filling it. "Okay, we're getting to the root of it. You feel like your losing who you really are?"

Mal started to argue but realised her friend was right. "I guess that's it. It sounds silly now that you've said it out loud."

"No it doesn't, M." Evie smiled knowingly, tying off another balloon. "You've always just figured you'd turn out like your mom, and now your discovering a whole new world that's open to you. It doesn't mean we forget where we came from. It just means we work hard, be grateful for the chances we are given and try to give back."

"That explains the community out reach." Mal began filling another balloon. "You know, I guess I really have changed. Even a year ago, I would not have given a damn about who's reputation I hurt."

"You've always had the capacity to do good for others. Plus, that's bullshit. You've been looking out for us since we were kids. You're a leader, and leaders look out for their troops."

"Family. You guys are my family, E." Mal smirked as she tied off her balloon. "You're the leader. All that mush you just spilled? Very good."

"I'm an advisor. I give good advise." The blue haired girl sighed as she played with some loose ribbon. "I used to want to be a leader, but that's all Ben and you. I don't crave that attention anymore. I don't need it. I like being the behind scenes person who influences the ones in charge. I almost feel like I have more power that way."

Mal snickered and helped her finish off the helium balloons. She ducked away before she could get drafted for the non-helium ones and returned to her station. The sign was nearly done, but she drew out the work. People left her alone when she was painting, even if it was just a banner for the homecoming dance.

"So, rumour has it Evie will be voted for the queen of the senior class court." She snorted and didn't bother looking up. "Think she'll be happy?"

"Oh, yeah. She can say all she wants that she doesn't want to be the centre of attention anymore, but the girl loves to be given a crown." She pointed her brush over her shoulder, knowing exactly where he was. "Bet you get voted king. Happens every year."

He lay a hand on her left shoulder and she felt his breath against her cheek. "I'd be more thrilled if you were my queen. I think I'll forego the dance with Evie, though. Think she'll be mad that I'm doing it two years in a row?"

He kissed her cheek then and she heard him settle down beside her. "Prom was pretty bad. You may wanna actually dance with her so the school doesn't think you hate her."

He leaned into her frame of vision and pouted. "But I'll still be your king, right?"

"Your last name is literally Kingsley. I think that would be hard to deny." He gently reached out and guided her face to his so he could kiss her. "Hello to you, too, your highness."

"That's better."

She rolled her eyes and returned her focus to her banner. "What do you think?"

"I'm still wondering who Audrey bribed to get "Happily Ever After" as the theme." He leaned in so she could feel his breath disturbing the hair on her neck that had escaped her ponytail. "Virgin sacrifice?"

"Where would she find one?"

He laughed and entertained her as she worked. Once the banner was done, she moved on to doing touch up and detail work on the decorations the homecoming committee had worked on. He would steal a kiss every time she finished something before she could start focusing on the next one.

"Who are you dressing as?"

Mal laughed and finished up fixing a rather rubbish tree. "You know who. You convinced me to."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It's my mom's favourite. She owns every version." He looked down at his feet, shy and anxious. "Are you sure your okay with it? I know it's silly, but I thought it was perfect. Especially after you started using that nickname for my temper."

"Yeah. I don't just used to describe your temper." She winked and stepped back from the decoration. "I'm totally cool with, though. Evie had fun working on the dress, anyhow. She would kill me if I didn't wear it."

"Good." He pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her hair. "Is it weird that I think your hair is softer when it's this colour? Or that is smells better?"

She laughed. "A little, yeah. You're a creeper."

"I can't be romantic with you." He leaned back and released an exasperated sigh. "Where have you been the last few weeks? I've missed you."

"I've been working a few more shifts than normal at the cafe. Also, you were right." She lowered her gaze feeling shy with the admission. "I haven't been taking care of myself. I, uh, may have fainted at an away meet."

His face hardened. Without warning, he led her from the gymnasium and ushered her into an nearby class room. She tried avoid meeting his eyes, but his mood had darkened so severely it was almost tangible.

"You fainted?"

She nodded. "I probably should have told you. It was the one at Sherwood Glen High." She crossed her arms and began looking around the room to avoid him. "I didn't want you to worry. It was after the run, so it wasn't a big deal."

"Mal," he paused and she heard him breathe deep through his nose. "I love you. Sooner or later you're going to have to come to terms with that. With my love comes my constant state of worry."

"Ben, I can take care of myself."

He slammed his hand against a desk but kept his voice as calm as possible. "I know that. Knowing that doesn't make me worry an less, though."

She worked her jaw, trying to keep a rational mind. "I hear you. I'm handling it."

"How?"

"I've been working with Lonnie. I've been consuming more proteins and I've upped my calorie count." She felt the tension leaving the room as she laid out her plan. "I've been doing more strength training. I'm heavier now than I've been used to, but I have more energy."

Mal finally looked his way. "I've also been going to counselling. You were right, I was rejecting myself because I thought I had to."

He moved forward, slowly, and stood before her. "Thank you." And he kissed her. "I do love you. I need you, Mal. I could never forgive myself if I lost you."

She furrowed her brow, and asked, "why would you say that?"

"I nearly did." With that he buried his hands in her hair and kissed her, again. "First you started behaving, then you stopped dying your hair. I was so desperate to keep you as close as possible I never saw that you were slipping through my fingers."

That was when she understood. "You really do love me for me."

"Yes."

She kissed him then, with more intensity than she thought she was capable of. He surged forward and she was forced to awkwardly sit on the desk she collided with. He mumbled an apology before delving deeper.

Fifteen minutes later, Evie was smirking at the as they wandered back into the gym. "Honestly." She pointed to where Jay was gleefully sharing what he'd apparently overheard. "You weren't being very quiet."

She was nearly done blowing up the non-helium balloons that would drop from the ceiling. Mal jokingly sneered at Jay and Ben busied himself by grabbing a balloon to plow up. Mal picked one up herself and began stretching it out.

"Who said we were trying to be?"


	4. Admission

She was still in her Belle dress as she led Ben out to the gazebo on the lake behind his parent's house. She had a hard enough time manoeuvring the path when she was in combat boots during the day. Doing it in the middle of the night, in a dress with more layers than she thought possible and heels was maddeningly difficult.

"Can I drink this yet?"

She looked over her shoulder and winked. "Not yet. You can hold off a little while, you lush."

She heard him laugh. "I'm not a lush, Dragon Lady." She felt him at her back as he quickened his pace enough to breath in her ear, "it's just, last time we drank your mom's Love Potion, I got something I'd been desperately wanting for a while."

"It's not like we haven't done stuff, Ben. You're right, your not a lush. You're insatiable."

"I'm not talking about sex, Mal."

She felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "Okay, you big mush ball. Let's get to the gazebo so you can quench that thirst of yours."

"So, we are having sex at the gazebo?"

She pivoted and playfully smacked his arm. "Seriously, you are terrible."

He laughed again and moved ahead of her. That made the rest trek easier, since he knew the path better. When they reached the lake, Mal felt her breath catch with the sight of the stars reflecting on the water.

"You want the lights on?"

"Of course you guys have this thing rigged with lights." Now that they were free of the trees and under the night sky she could see him shrug. "No. Let's just be under the stars for a bit."

He smiled down at her softly and reached his free hand out for her. She took it and let him pull her in for a sweet kiss. She hummed happily as he pulled away. Hands still joined, they wandered out to the structure on the lake.

"So, what's with all the cloak and dagger?"

She held up her Solo cup. "Don't forget the bribery."

He nodded, and considered his own drink. "Seriously, though. Why the adventure?"

"I have something to say, and I wanted to say it in private. I also wanted to get it out before we both got too drunk." She waived off his teasing smile. "I know, you're tipsy, and tipsy isn't drunk."

"So, you have me all alone. What do you need to tell me?"

She felt her expression soften at his hunched shoulders. She knew all his different moods. She was privy to his hopes and dreams. He'd shared every possible future he had before him. In all those things, he never once excluded her. She was a factor in nearly all his thoughts.

"Roughly 7 months ago, you stood atop a table during a party at Chad's house. While making an utter fool of yourself, you said you loved me." She cleared her throat and forced herself to meet his gaze. "I've been steadily trying to find the lie in that ever since. While doing so, I happened to fall desperately in love with you, as well."

She put her cup down on the railing and stepped forward. "I love you, Ben Kingsley. You've been so considerate and wonderful since even before I took that stupid dare. I've been taking my time and I've grown into someone who can finally say this without a shadow of a doubt." She held her hands out for him and he quickly stowed away his drink to take them. "I love you."

His smile was almost heartbreakingly wide. "I love you, too."

He did something she wasn't expecting then. Releasing her hands, he dug his phone from his pocket. After fiddling with it, a familiar song began playing and Mal snorted.

"You are such a mush ball."

His smile didn't dull, though, as he placed the device on the railing nearly his cup. He simply shrugged and swept her up in his arms. They began dancing to the song that floated around them.

"Ever just the same." Mal couldn't stop herself from singing along with the old song. "Ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise."

He kissed her as the song played on and they twirled. Suddenly, he picked her up and spun just as the characters had done in the movie. She wasn't sure if reality and fantasy had bled together or if she'd had more beers than she'd thought.

Even when the song ended, they continued to sway. The sounds around them acted as a magical orchestra on its own. The crickets and the faint sounds of the after the party raging at the main house were their personal score.

"You are too romantic for me some times." Mal felt her fingers fidgeting on his shoulder. "It's like every day when I wake up to your silly "good morning" texts it's another episode of the twilight zone. I keep thinking I'm going to go to sleep and wake up to sophomore year."

He shook his head and twirled her. "Not possible. I'm pretty sure I must of sold my soul to the devil in a past life to have you. Not going to let this end, ever."

She laughed and smiled up at him. He pulled her flush against him and stopped their swaying. She felt reality setting in once the magic was broken.

"What about when we can't be disgustingly romantic and we have college and real jobs and bills." She leaned away from him. "What about when we have to live in the real world, Ben. Every Twilight Zone episode ends. I know. I've seen all of them."

He released her and picked up their drinks. "Then we take it as it comes. We'll find our fairytale moments when we can. We'll make them on our own." He handed over her cup and playfully knocked the lips together. "I spent my whole life watching my parents fall in love with each other again and again. Every day they seem to love each other more."

"Well, your parents are a special case."

"Nah." He took a sip. "I considered that, and then this rebellious, purple haired deviant spray painted my girlfriends locker sophomore year."

She felt her cheeks heat further. Going on instinct, one she knew she shouldn't be following, she downed the entirety of her drink. She watched as he followed suit, a confused smile on his lips. She grabbed his hands and, walking backward, guided him onto the dock that led out onto the lake.

Once they had cleared the gazebo, she gave quick shove. Ben was so surprised, he was in the water before he seemed to realise what was happening. Mal waited, holding her mirth in until he surfaced.

"Mal!" He spit water out of his mouth and shook his head as he waded. "What the hell?"

She laughed, then. "I'm sorry! It was just getting so serious." She leaned forward and blew him a kiss. "I did make sure you didn't have your phone on you. I'm a Saint."

Ben's face was blank as he moved toward the dock. Mal inched back from the edge, considering his possibilities for retaliation. She screamed when he surged forward and made a grab for her billowing skirts.

"Ben, consider Evie. She'll kill you if you damage this dress." She backed up further as he hoisted himself back up onto the dock. "She'll kill me. You wouldn't want me dead, would you?"

Ben stalked toward her. "Mal," he taunted. "You started this."

She squeaked as he grabbed her up in his arms. She struggled, but his grip was like a vice as he made his way back onto the dock. She gave one last cry as he propelled them off the dock and into the water.

"Evie is going to kill us!" He assisted in keeping her afloat as her dress became heavier with every passing second. "Oh, my god. There is so much fabric in this thing. Help me out of the water or we'll drown."

Once they were safely back on the dock, they broke down into hysterics. The alcohol began to eek into their system as the adrenaline of their play wore off. Mal was a mess of giggles as Ben tried to ineffectively get them on their feet.

Once they did make it the house, the party was so loud and chaotic that nearly no one noticed them enter. "Mal! Ben!" With the exception of the one person that, even drunk, Mal knew she should be avoiding. "We're gonna sing karaoke. Ben, can you film it? Mal, your gonna be Ginger Spice."

Evie choked on her words, though, the second she saw the state of Mal's dress. Her eyes bulged and she began making a strange, stuttering squeak noise Mal was fairly certain she'd never heard before. Then the blue haired girl screamed.

Mal sighed and lay her head on Ben's shoulder. "I blame the Love Potion."

 _A/N: This was fun. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read. Keep the reviews coming. The positive feedback for the first post was the main reason I made it a multi-chapter venture._

 _If you would like to see a sequel, I have ideas. Just let me know. Thank you all again for reading and keep the reviews coming. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy._

 _Love from this cheese ball writer._


End file.
